fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
A Starlit Dream / Transcript
We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (4:30 AM) (Hope turns her alarm off, yawns and is seen putting on her idol gym clothes, taking her school stuff including her clothes, and then walks to her computer) Hope: Dream Port, open. (The Dream Port opens) (Over an hour later) (From her feet down, Hope is dancing. She looks like as if Danielle is with her. Hope is practicing the choreography for her next show. "Stars" is heard) (Hope drinks from the water bottle she brought with her, and begins to think of what Jean told her. A flashback from the previous episode is seen) Hope: You wanted to see me, Mrs. Winters? Jean: You haven't received anything from a Mother Goose, have you? Hope: What? What in the world? Mother Goose is --- Jean: The top designer of Nursery Melody. Hidden off somewhere. Not from here... Hope: You mean she's not in the world of reality like the other top designers? Jean: Yes. She is also in the Dream World. It makes her the only top designer to cater to her idols in that setting... She lived in this world when I was BlueJean. Then one day she disappeared. They say she opened a cottage somewhere in the Nursery rhyme and fairy tale district of the Dream World. A very hard to find place. Some idols have even been transported there themselves.. By some type of magic. Hope: Ma-MAGIC?! You are serious are you Mrs. Winters? (Bell rings) Jean: I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, young shepherdess... (She walks off.) Hope: The shepherdess thing again?! It's one thing that you're saying to leave my metaphoric sheep alone and they'll come home wagging their tails behind them, but it's another thing for you to be calling me a shepherdess over and over! I have no experience with sheep! And what do you mean transported by magic???? (Flashback ends) Hope: The top designer of Nursery Melody. (She then looks up at the clock) Hope: Oh no! (Hope dashes to the showers, dries her hair, puts on her school clothes, eats her makeshift breakfast of an apple, cereal and toast, brushes her teeth, puts her shoes on and washes her face) Hope: I'm gonna be late! Dream Port... (In this rush, Hope trips on her shoelace and falls) Hope: Oww... Okay, Take me to school! (The Dream Port opens and transports Hope to the computer lab and Hope falls flat on her face. When she gets up, no one but Jean is there) Jean: Well, my shepherdess, you look exhausted. Hope: Jeez!! What's with the sheep nonsense! I'm not a shepherdess! And it's Hope Fujiwara. Fu-ji-wara! Like Mount Fuji! Jean: Well, shepherd girl... Pay more attention... (Laughs) Hope: Quit --- (gasps) Oh no! Ms. Bluberry will kill me if I don't get to class! See you in third period! (Hope dashes off to her next class as Jean smiles as that remark) (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (Yearbook class) Ms. Bluberry: Alright team, now that our sections are finished what shall we discuss for the school's silver anniversary editorial? Hope: Hey Hey, teacher!! Ms. Bluberry: Yes Miss Fujiwara? Hope: Why not something on idols from the school's past! Ms. Bluberry: Ah, are you trying to bring up we talk about the legendary BluJean? Aka Mrs. Winters? Hope: Oh no ma'am I've done my research on this school's idol history. For example there's the legendary Lesley Wilde... (Lesley Wilde is seen) Hope: She was in the class of 1987, and performed with Blondie on her recent comeback tour. Ms. Bluberry: She was notorious for skipping classes to perform of course this was back when the school would allow it! Lexi: The school allowed idols to perform? Ms. Bluberry: I guess so! Principal: Attention all third year students, report to the auditorium immediately. Again all third year students report to the auditorium immediately. Hope: A meeting this early? (At the auditorium, Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream